


5 Times Henry Was Cady's Dad

by docmatthew



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Gen, Henry is Cady's Dad Too, Multi, Pre-Canon, Young Cady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different stories that display how Henry Standing Bear has always been Cady's Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STATE

“It is another beautiful day at—“ Henry was half way through his greeting when he was cut off.

“Dad’s not at the station, Henry and Ruby can’t get him on the radio.” Cady’s cut off was frantic but in the way only Henry could pick up on, but her annoyance was a lot clearer.

“That is typical of your father, Cady.” Henry responded and started cleaning a glass but came to a slow pause. “You are supposed to be in Cheyenne at your state softball tournament. You are favored to win.” Henry narrowed his eyes a little.

“I am in Cheyenne, Henry!” Now the frantic tone was more obvious. “Dad told me this morning that he put my uniform in my bag but guess what!”

“It is not there.” Henry sighed. “That is also typical of your father.”

“I was in such a hurry this morning, Henry. Mom’s already here and I know Dad can’t come up today because of work but I need my uniform. I hate askin—“

“I will be there in three and a half hours, Cady.” Henry was already grabbing his keys. He had been planning on going anyways but wasn’t due to leave for two more hours and was saving it as a sort of surprise for Cady.

“Henry. Thank you so much.” She sounded so relieved now and Henry had to smile.

“Do not worry, Cady.” Henry told her.

“Mom says it should be in the laundry room.” Cady told him quickly. “I have to go but…I’ll see you soon.”

“You will.” Henry agreed and hung up the phone.

It was not unlike Walt to forget to put Cady’s uniform in its correct spot but it was unlike Cady to not check. Henry supposed it was due to stress and the early morning she had. He quickly told Maria that he had to leave and that she was in charge. Then it was off to the Longmire cabin to find the uniform and drive to Cheyenne.

+++

Three hours later Henry was at the field complex with Cady’s uniform in hand. He may have broken a few traffic laws to get to Cheyenne in less time but he had not been caught and any ticket would have been worth it. He checked the schedule quickly to see where Cady’s team would be. Field C. He started over towards the correct area and started seeing people he knew from Durant.

The cluster of girls by the dugout was exactly what Henry was looking for and he made a b-line towards them. Cady stuck out like a sore thumb in a t-shirt and jeans while the rest of the team was in their Durant orange and black uniforms.

“Bear!” Cady called out with a huge smile on her face as she ran up to Henry and hugged him.

“Cub.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“I owe you one. Big time.” Cady told him as she pulled back to look at the uniform he had. Henry had gotten it all together. Shirt, under shirt, pants, hat and socks.

“No. Walt owes me one.” Henry teased as he handed over the clothing.

“He sure does. Sorry I had to ask you to do that.” Cady shook her head.

“I was planning to come anyways.” Henry gave a small shrug. “Maria simply had to take over sooner than expected at the Red Pony.”

Cady was about to thank him again when her coach called over to her. She kissed Henry’s cheek and darted off to get changed. He waved her off and turned around to go up into the bleachers to find Martha. With Henry’s sharp eyes it didn’t take long and he made his way up to her. Martha hugged him just about as tightly as Cady had.

“I’m going to have serious words with Walter.” Martha sighed as they sat down. “They weren’t going to let her play without her uniform. I ask him to do one thing…” Martha rolled her eyes.

“Walt can do many things,” Henry defended his best friend but smiled a little. “But simple things are not one of them.”

“You said it.” Martha laughed and took hold of Henry’s hand. “Cady’s lucky she has two fathers.”


	2. MOVE IN DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry helps move Cady into her dorm at UW.

It was the Monday before school was to commence and therefore move in day for all freshmen into their dorms. They had all of Cady’s belongings packed up in the car but just before they were about to leave Ruby called. Walt had a case, something he couldn’t hand off apparently but promised he would be there the next day to see her. Cady was a little upset about the turn of events but she still had her mom and Henry to help and make the day special. The promise of seeing her father the next day was good enough.

The two Longmires and one Standing Bear drove down to UW. Cady was in the backseat while Henry drove. Every few seconds she’d ask Martha if they had packed this or that, did they have the right information for move in and was it supposed to be this day…

It wasn’t until Henry told her to calm down, and that it would all be fine that she finally did. Martha marveled about how Henry could calm her own daughter down with less words than her. She smiled a little and thanked whoever was listening for Henry and not for the first time.

By the time they reached UW Cady had passed out in the back, having barely slept the night before because of anxiety and stress. Henry and Martha looked back at her as they pulled into their parking spot.

“I almost don’t want to wake her,” Martha said softly as she looked at Cady’s sleeping face.

“One of us must,” Henry pointed out. “She will not take kindly to missing her move-in time.”

“You’re right. As usual.” Martha shook her head and reached into the backseat to shake Cady’s leg.

“Hm?” Cady’s eyes fluttered open and for a moment it was like all the long car rides they’d taken when she was little. Then her eyes snapped fully open with the awareness that they were at UW and they could possibly be late.

“We are not late.” Henry assured her before she could even ask the question. Henry apparently had the ability to read all the minds of all the Longmire family.

“Oh. Good.” She stretched and got out of the car. “Mom do you have the orientation packet?” She asked and Martha held it up as she got out of her side of the car.

“Henry, you should call Ruby and tell her to let Walt know we made it.” Martha told him and he nodded quickly. In a blink he had disappeared to make the phone call. “Grab your ID, sweetie. We’ll get you started while he calls.”

The Longmire girls walked into the dorm’s ground floor and looked around at the dozens of people. All the families were here for move in and Cady’s excitement doubled as they waited in line for the key. By the time they reached the front desk Henry had reappeared.

“Cady Longmire.” Cady told the lady behind the desk with a smile and handed her ID over.

“Alright, Cady…” The lady looked through a few boxes until she found Cady’s file. Quickly the ID was matched to her paperwork. “Okay. Looks like you are going to be in room 808. Your roommate is a Riley Pierce and she just checked in as well.” The lady handed over Cady’s key and a few papers. “Look through the room and do a damage check. If there’s any damage done mark it down and bring this back when you’re done. This way we know what was already there when you moved in.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Cady smiled and turned to Henry and her mother and held up her key.

“You two head upstairs. I will get the first few things. You must fill out that list.” Henry tapped the paper. “And meet your roommate.”

“That’s a good idea, Henry.” Martha nodded. “Come on, Cady.”

Martha and Cady went upstairs to 808 and Henry went back to the car to get what he could carry up. As they rode the elevator up Cady’s foot tapped against the metal unsteadily and Martha had to reach over to take hold of her hand.

“Cady, relax.” Martha shook her head. “You’re so anxious.”

“What if we forgot something?” Cady looked at her with wide eyes.

“Then we can call your father to bring it down tomorrow.” Martha told her as the doors opened.

The 8th floor was filled with people but it seemed that more than half were already moved in and now just socializing with everyone else. Cady made her way to her door and smiled when it was open. Inside was a girl her age with short blonde hair and quite a few inches taller than her. The girl had a basketball jersey on that said “PIERCE” on the back. Safe bet that was her roommate.

“Hi,” Cady called out and the girl turned around. “Hi, I’m Cady.” She paused. “Longmire. I’m your roommate.” She quickly extended her hand.

“Oh cool! I’m Riley!” Riley smiled and shook her hand quickly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Um,” Cady turned a little. “This is my mom, Martha.”

“Hello, Riley.” Martha smiled and shook her hand as well.

“Mrs. Longmire.” Riley looked between them. “Most my stuff is here. I packed pretty light since I came from New Jersey and flew in, but I can help if you need some extra hands to move in.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks. I don’t know…we don’t have too much.” Cady shrugged. “I live a few hours north.”

“Cool. Maybe you can show me around Wyoming then.” Riley said with excitement. Before Cady could answer Henry showed up with two boxes and her backpack. Cady quickly took a box from him to help. “Oh, is that side of the room okay?” Riley asked quickly. “I wasn’t sure…so I just sorta picked a side.”

“It’s fine. It’s good.” Cady said as she sat her box down next to her bed and Henry followed suit. He handed off her bag too.

“Are you Mr. Longmire? I’m Riley Peirce, roommate.” Riley waved at Henry. The accusation made Henry smirk and look at both Martha and Cady.

“No. My dad is back home. Had to work.” Cady explained but for some reason came up empty for words to explain Henry.

“I am Henry Standing Bear.” He jumped in and shook Riley’s hand with a smile.

“Oh. Sorry. Nice to meet you Mister…Standing Bear.” Riley finished the sentence awkwardly between a question and statement.

“Henry would be fine.” Henry told her before look back at Cady. “We still have a car to unload.” He reminded them.

“Right. Riley offered to help a bit.” Cady said and looked at her roommate.

“Yup. I’m pretty strong if you’ve got heavy stuff.” Riley told them with a shrug.

The four left the dorm room and started unpacking the car. Cady felt embarrassed by how much she had to bring up in contrast to her roommate who seemed to have only brought a couple of suitcases and two boxes worth. Eventually they got it all into the room and started to unpack everything. Riley sat out on that front since she didn’t know Cady enough to poke around her things. Putting everything away fell more on Cady and Martha since Henry dared not attempt to decorate Cady’s side of the room.

Eventually it was all done and everything in place. All the anxiety and stress seemed to bleed out of Cady the second she placed her last picture on the wall. She smiled small at the photo of her and her dad when she was three and he held her close, pretending to dance.

“Cady,” Martha caught her daughter’s attention. “Henry and I are going to go check in at the hotel. We’ll come back to pick you up for dinner, sweetie.” Martha hugged her and then looked over at Riley. “If you want to join us, please do.” Martha smiled and stepped aside so Henry could give Cady a hug.

“Thanks.” Riley smiled and waved as they left. Cady sat down on her nicely made bed. “They were nice.”

“Yeah.” Cady nodded with a tiny smile. “They’re great.” There was a pause in the conversation as Cady soaked up her new surroundings.

“So…was he like, your step-dad?” Riley asked from her place on her bed, head cocked to the side.

“What?” Cady frowned at the question but realized they had never really told her who Henry was. “You mean Henry. No. He’s not my step dad.” She shrugged. “He’s my parent’s best friend. My godfather. Basically he’s my second dad.”

“That’s cool.” Riley nodded. “It’s nice that he came all the way out here when your dad couldn’t.”

“No. Henry was going to come regardless of my dad.” Cady explained quickly. “He does all this stuff with us.”

“Wow. You’re lucky,” Riley told her.

“Yeah,” Cady nodded. “I am.”


	3. DON'T TELL DAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry get's a phone call late one night.

At first Henry couldn’t figure out what had woken him up. He had been exhausted by working triple at the Red Pony because two of his bartenders were out with sick kids. Today was the first day he got off before three in the morning. As soon as he had eaten something and stripped down he had been asleep on his bed. Now he was being pulled from his dreams by a very annoying sound.

A phone. His phone.

With a soft grunt he got out of bed and rushed into the kitchen. Anyone calling at four in the morning had to have bad news or an emergency. For a moment Henry fumbled with the phone in the dark but soon had it in hand.

“Yes?” He said quickly and flipped on the kitchen light. He expected to hear Walt’s voice on the other end of the line but…it wasn’t quiet Walt.

“Bear?” Cady asked softly. She sounded worried and scared.

“Cub? Are you alright? What is wrong?” He rushed back into his bedroom to get his gun and boots. If Cady was calling at this time of night then something was beyond wrong and he would tear Durant limb from limb in a moment’s notice for Cady.

“I’m okay.” Now she sounded guilty. “I just…I’m sorry I called. I just didn’t know who else I should have called.” The anxiety in her voice made Henry’s heart constrict.

“Whatever is happening, I am glad you called.” He told her quickly. “Are you in danger?”

“No.” Admitting that just made her sound worse. “I just…don’t tell Dad, please?” She pleaded and Henry got the feeling that it might not be as urgent as he originally thought.

“I cannot promise that, Cady.” He told her as he pulled jeans on and his boots.

“…Can you come get me?” She finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

“Of course. Where are you?” He was now getting his shirt on and grabbing his jacket.

“The gas station a mile away from the ski basin.” She told him.

“I will be there soon, Cub. Do not move.” He warned her.

“Okay, Bear…Sorry.” She mumbled.

“Do not apologize. We will speak when I get there.” He told her and still grabbed his gun.

They hung up and Henry went out to his truck. He drove the twenty minutes out to the ski basin area, a drive that typically took thirty-five minutes. As he came up to the lone, closed up gas station he could see Cady sitting next to the pay phone. He didn’t see any danger so he pulled right up to her. Instead of telling her to just get in he shut the truck off and got out.

“Hey, Bear…” Cady stood up and looked at him. He could tell she had been crying.

“I believe I am entitled to some sort of explanation.” He told her as he rounded the truck and she nodded. He looked around for a moment but knew they were alone. Henry led her back to the tailgate of his truck and lowered it so they could sit.

“I’m sorry,” Cady rubbed her eyes as new tears welled up. “I couldn’t call Dad. He’d be so upset.”

“Cady, tell me what happened?” He tipped his head forward to catch her eye.

“I’m supposed to be staying over at Sarah Hayes house.” Cady told him. “We had made plans to hang out and sleep over. I thought we’d watch movies and eat ice cream.” She shrugged. “When Dad dropped me off I went inside and turns out Sarah’s parents were out of town so she told me that we were coming out to the basin for a huge party that Garret Rollins and Spencer Crawford were throwing.” She stopped there and hoped that maybe Henry would just take that.

“That is half an explanation of this situation,” Henry looked out at the stars. “It does not explain why you are calling me a mile away from the party and asking me to come get you. And also crying.” He kept any sort of judgement from his voice because he knew how Cady would react.

“Yeah…” She rubbed the tears away from her cheeks and Henry pulled out a bandana for her. “Thanks.” She sighed and dabbed the tears away. “At first I just thought…it’s just a party. I can go and it not be a big deal, right? So, we get there and Sarah starts doing shots and she keeps handing me beers but I didn’t drink any of it.” Cady paused. “Until I did. I thought it’d be more fun if I drank one or two beers.”

“You are not drunk.” Henry pointed out.

“No. I started drinking and Garret’s little brother Scott started harassing me.” She sighed. “He thought I’d had way more than I really did because he’d seen Sarah handing beers off to me all night.” Henry stiffened and was suddenly glad he had his gun in the cab.

“Cady,” Henry said very seriously. “Did Scott hurt you?”

“No. Not really.” She started crying again. “It’s so stupid. Nothing happened, Bear. I swear. But he…kept touching me and trying to get at me. I kept pushing him away. Eventually he left me alone and I stayed around the edges of the party so I wouldn’t attract attention.” She looked up at Henry. “He came from behind and grabbed me. Tried to pull me back into the woods but…I broke his nose and ran off.” Cady told him. Henry forced himself not to smirk when she said she broke his nose. “So I ran out here because I knew there was a pay phone…”

“Cady, that is not nothing.” Henry sighed and took her hand.

“I don’t want any trouble out of this, Bear.” She pleaded. “Don’t tell Dad!”

“Cady…” Henry frowned and looked at her hand. “I cannot just let Scott Rollins get away with this. If he thinks he got away then he may attempt it again on you or another person.” He told her.

“Or…he could tell everyone that I had sex with him and afterwards tried to accuse him of raping me.” She pointed out. “Or any number of other things.”

Cady sat there with Henry for a few minutes while they both tried to decide what to do. Henry knew she was correct. Scott couldn’t really get into too much trouble for what he did at the party but he could spread rumors about Cady. Henry also knew Scott could try it again.

“I just…really want to go home, Bear.” She admitted. “But if I go home then Dad will know something happened and I can’t deal with that. He’d freak out.” She looked over at him.

“You are correct.” He heaved a sigh. “I will be speaking with Scott’s parents.” Henry told her.

“No! Bear, please! He’ll know I told someone.” Cady squeezed his hand.

“I will not tell them who spoke to me about the party or their son’s behavior.” Henry promised.

“But he’ll know it was me!” Cady pointed out.

“Cady…” Henry looked at her sadly. “I will make sure he does not know it was you, okay?” He pulled her into a hug. “I am only glad you are safe.” He sighed softly and kissed her forehead. “Let us go back to my apartment and you can sleep. Then I will drop you off at home later.”

“Okay…okay.” She nodded and got off the tailgate.

“Cub?” He looked at her as he got off the gate as well.

“Yeah?” She looked up at Henry.

“Thank you for calling me.” He smiled and she smiled back.

Henry drove them back into town and up to his apartment. Cady looked drained but she was tapping her foot nervously on the floor, a Longmire trait apparently. He took his gun out of the truck and she gave him a surprised look.

“I thought you were in danger.” He told her as he led her up to his apartment.

“Wow.” Cady laughed a little. “And I was worried about Dad.”

“Your father would have brought the whole sheriff’s department, be glad I only brought a 20 gage.” He told her and they both knew it was true. “You are too nervous to sleep.” He pointed out.

“I’ll be fine.” She told him and tried to put on a brave face.

“Sit.” Henry pointed to the small kitchen table and Cady obeyed.

Cady watched Henry move around the kitchen almost silently as he got something ready. She frowned but didn’t say a word. When he finished he turned around and produced a cup of tea.

“Tea?” She looked up at him.

“Yes,” he nodded and held it further out until she took it. “I do not know if you remember but you had trouble sleeping as a toddler.” Henry told her. “Your parents tried everything they could think of. It was not that you were trouble at night but you would lay awake and be very tired the next day.” Cady nodded a little, remembering that somewhat. “Eventually I showed your father how to make this.” He tapped the mug and Cady’s eyes lit up.

“Sleepy Tea.” She smiled softly as she said that. “I remember that.”

“It worked very well, and you loved it.” Henry started putting everything away.

“Wow…I didn’t know you came up with that.” She admitted as she started to sip the drink.

“I did not.” Henry told her as he sat across from her. “My grandmother used the same trick on me.”

“Really?” Cady tipped her head to the side.

“Yes. When I was an infant I did not sleep much and that carried into my time as a toddler,” he told her. “My grandmother said it was a secret Cheyenne remedy and it would cure me of sleepless nights.”

“It did.” Cady smiled into her cup.

“Yes,” Henry nodded. “When you had the same trouble and your father looked about ready to scream because he could not help you…I showed him the recipe. Even though it was an old Cheyenne remedy I figured you were family enough to have it.” He smiled at her softly and Cady hid her face in her cup because she felt new tears well up.

“Way to make an already emotional girl more emotional.” She sighed.

“Sorry.” Henry apologized but was still smiling a little.

Cady finished her tea and didn’t know if it actually worked or if it was just the comfort of a childhood memory and the safety of Henry but she was about to fall asleep sitting up. Henry helped her to his bed, and she attempted to tell him she’d sleep on the couch but he wouldn’t hear it. He helped her out of her shoes and then she crawled under the warm blankets and was out like a light. Henry kissed her forehead then went to make up his coach into a bed.


	4. THE BAR IS SET HIGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the bar exam looming closer and closer Cady calls Henry for help.

The day had been short and easy for Henry and he only had to stop by the Red Pony for a few hours to make sure everything was in order. He had no urgent business with anyone, Walt wasn’t asking for some favor in a case, and all his bartenders and waitresses showed up for their shifts. All in all a good day in which he could relax happily.

Just after he finished his dinner he went about cleaning up the kitchen and figured he could read after he finished that then turn in early for once. Henry had the quick notion of how old he sounded when the thought of turning in early was so appealing. He shrugged to himself, and carefully put away his last plate. The phone rang just as he picked up his book and for a moment he glared at the offensive device.

As he got up to answer it he figured the most likely people calling were one of his employees to tell him they needed him back at the bar, Walt with some crazy request or something, or Martha because Walt had done something.

“Standing Bear residence.” Henry answered quickly and waited to see which option would be the winner.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Cady’s voice came through the line.

“Cub?” Henry frowned. “What is wrong?” He asked.

“Law school. That’s what’s wrong,” she groaned.

“Has something happened?” He looked down as he spoke. Cady wasn’t being very helpful with her words but she was being rather dramatic.

“Yes. I have realized passing the bar is impossible,” she declared anxiously.

“That is simply not true.” Henry bit his lip. “Cub, take a breath and start from the top.” Henry could hear her take a few slow breathes before speaking again.

“I’ve been studying for weeks, Bear. _Weeks_.” She informed him but he already knew that. “And I just took a practice test for the bar and I failed. Badly.”

“Cady, it was only a practice test.” He tried to sound reassuring.

“I’m gonna fail and this will have all been a waste of time and money—“ Henry could practically hear the panic attack coming.

“You still have time before the real thing, Cub.” He tried to calm her down. “It will not be a waste. You are smart and you will pass this exam.”

“And what if I don’t, Bear?” Cady said quickly. “What will I do? God…what will I tell Dad and Mom?”

“I firmly believe you will pass the exam but if you do not…I will give you a job at the Red Pony and you can study more and take the test again.” Henry promised her. “I would even help you study.”

“…Really?” She asked softly, almost not believing the words.

“Really.” Henry told her. “How long have you been awake, Cub?”

“Uh…I’m not sure actually.” She admitted. “It’s kind of been just a blur the last few weeks.”

“That is your problem.” Henry pointed out. “You cannot sit in a small room and go over notes for hours and hours then expect to do well on the test when you have not slept or eaten properly.”

“It’s not that bad.” She tried to back pedal. “I ate…a sandwich.”

“How much of it and when?” Henry rolled his eyes lovingly.

“…I think thirty hours ago? And half of it…” She said guiltily.

“Cady, you must take care of yourself. You cannot expect to be at the top of your performance when you are not properly cared for.” Henry sighed.

“I’m just so stressed, Bear. I’m so afraid of letting Mom and Dad down.” She said sadly.

“You will not let them down,” Henry said back softly. “We all know how hard you have worked, and how smart you are, Cub. There is not a person that believes you will not pass except for yourself right now.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe I can pass it…just that 30% of law students in Wyoming don’t pass the bar exam.” She sounded so defeated.

“The exam is still a month away, Cub.” Henry pointed out.

“But is a month enough for me to pass it?” She needed to be reassured.

“I believe so…” Henry sighed. “You need a day off, Cub.”

“I can’t afford a day off, Bear!” Cady sounded upset he would even suggest such a thing.

“Yes, you can.” Henry refuted. “You are too stressed right now and studying while this stress is only going to make you feel worse. You need a break, you need to step back and calm down.”

“…How can I do that?” Cady asked but Henry didn’t have an answer right away.

“A few things,” Henry started after a moment. “As soon as we finish this phone call you will go to bed, and sleep. Then tomorrow I will come down to Laramie and we will take a day away from your studies. We will go to lunch and have a nice day then you will go back home and sleep again. The following morning you will wake up and start a structured studying regiment where you have proper breaks and you eat and sleep regularly.” Henry declared for her. Cady sighed.

“You don’t have to come to Laramie, Bear. That’s too far.” She sighed. “But the offer is sweet. Thank you.”

“I may not have to come see you and it may be a long drive but I am still doing it.” Henry told her. “And I will not take no for an answer. Anyways, this is the only way I will know you are following my instructions.” He smiled a little and Cady laughed.

“If you’re sure. I really don’t wanna put you out.” She sighed but sounded so relieved that he was coming he couldn’t retract the offer now even if the Red Pony would burn down.

“You are not putting me out, Cub.” He promised her. “When was the last time you spoke to your mother or father?” He asked curiously.

“Um…talked to Mom two days ago and Dad five days ago, I think. Why?” She didn’t know why that mattered.

“Last I spoke with your parents they did not tell me you were so stressed.” Henry explained.

“’Cause they don’t know,” Cady admitted. “I don’t want them to worry about me. Mom gets so worried. Remember how frazzled she got during my applications to law school? And Dad gets so…I don’t even know, but he freezes up when he’s worried about me.” She sighed.

“I suppose that is true but they deserve to know, Cady. Perhaps they can help.” He told her.

“That’s why I called you, Bear.” Cady explained. “You handle these situations better. Don’t get me wrong…I love Mom and Dad and I’m so grateful for them but I’m already this stressed out I don’t need to be stressed out over them being stressed out, you know? And you just…always know what to say.” She shrugged even though Henry couldn’t see it.

“That is a valid argument.” Henry smiled gently. “I will keep this phone call to myself for now.”

“Thank you. Last thing I need is Mom calling me all frazzled and Dad being…whatever he is.” She sighed.

“Once we get you all situated tomorrow I will tell them about the visit. They need to know so they can check on you,” Henry explained. “They are your parents but first we need to get you destressed.”

“Tell me about it.” Cady sighed deeply and Henry could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

“Get some sleep, Cub. _Good_ sleep. I will see you tomorrow.” Henry told her gently.

“Alright. Thanks, Bear. Goodnight.” Cady said softly.

“Goodnight. And, Cady…” He paused for effect. “You can do this.”

“Yeah.” Cady laughed into the phone. “I’m starting to believe that again. Goodnight, Bear. Love you.”

“Love you too, Cub.” Henry smiled as he hung up the phone.


	5. SEND HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady is four months old. It's Walt's first weekend alone with her while Martha takes a trip. Henry is sent in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is semi-based on something my dad went through when he had my oldest sister.

The weekend was about halfway through and Henry had yet to get the phone call he had been expecting. Martha was out of town for the first time since Cady was born, and Henry was positive Walt would call for help within the hour of Martha leaving. Yet it was afternoon on Saturday and he had not heard a word from Walt. That alone was concerning.

Just as Henry broke down and picked up to call Walt, just to make sure all was well, he received a phone call. A small smile graced his lips as he realized that Walt must be calling. It wasn’t that Walt was a bad father or didn’t know what to do, no not all, he just got very worked up with Cady. Walt was constantly afraid of messing up which stressed them all out to no end.

“I thought you would never call,” Henry answered the phone with a neutral tone.

“I’m 100% sure you were expecting Walt.” It was Martha and she sounded worried. “He hasn’t called you?”

“Martha,” Henry said with slight surprise. “No. He has not. He has called you, yes?’

“Yup. He called me this morning before breakfast, he called me last night before and after bedtime. He called me yesterday at lunch…” Martha sighed.

“Then he is doing well?” Henry frowned. Maybe he had underestimated Walt.

“No. He’s not but he’s pretending he is.” Henry could practically hear Martha roll her eyes. “I knew this was too soon. Cady is only four months.”

“How do you know he is pretending?” Henry wanted clarification. Martha could be overacting.

“Every time we’ve spoken it’s been very short and he just says ‘she’s fine’ but won’t elaborate more.” Martha sighed. “And I’m pretty sure he hasn’t been in the same room as her when he calls because I don’t hear her cry or make any sounds.”

“She could be asleep when you call,” Henry pointed out.

“I know Walt’s pretending voice and speech patterns, Henry.” She dead panned. “Can you…just go check on them. He doesn’t want either of us to think he needs help.”

“…I will call him,” Henry caved because he was worried about Walt as well.

“Thank you, Henry.” Martha sounded so relieved and Henry had to smile at that. “Call me if there’s a problem?”

“Of course.” He nodded.

They hung up and Henry frowned as he dialed Walt’s number. He let it ring and ring and ring. Eventually the answering machine picked up. That could not be a good sign. Instead of leaving a message he hung up and dialed again. This time he got an answer but on the very last ring.

“Longmire residence.” Walt’s gruff voice answered the phone. Henry could pick up on the pinched nervousness in his tone.

“I have not heard from you,” Henry opened.

“Henry…” Walt grunted. “Yeah…uh, just Cady and me this weekend so I’m a little distracted.”

“Do you need help?” Henry prompted.

“Uh…no. Got it…under control,” he lied. Henry could tell it was a lie easily.

“What is wrong?” Henry again prompted.

“Henry…really. We’re good.” Walt said quickly, another lie.

“Walt…I know when you are lying.” Henry reminded him. The silence stretched so long that Henry thought they might have gotten disconnected.

“She won’t stop crying.” Walt admitted.

“She is a baby, Walt. She does cry.” Henry worried his bottom lip.

“No…I mean, since Martha walked out the front door she’s been crying.” Walt’s exhaustion finally bled into his voice. “I’m serious. I’ve tried everything and she won’t stop crying. She cried all night.”

“Have you—“

“I have fed her, held her, changed her, bathed her, sang to her, read to her…I have done everything, Henry.” Walt sounded like he might cry which was disturbing.

“I am coming over,” Henry told him as he got his wallet and keys off the kitchen table.

“Okay.” Walt agreed. “Can we…not tell, Martha?”

“She already knows. She called me.” Henry told him and could just see the look of defeat on Walt’s face. “I will be there soon.”

Once he hung up the phone Henry drove out to the cabin. The drive wasn’t particularly long but Henry was anxious to get to the cabin. Walt was a good Dad. Maybe Cady had a fever? That could be a reason for her crying non-stop. Henry knew it wasn’t because Walt just didn’t know what to do even though he was sure Walt felt completely helpless right now. He pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the truck. The closer to the cabin he got the more he could hear the crying four month old inside.

“Walt?” Henry opened the front door and stepped inside to see a sight that was both concerning and adorable. Walt was standing in the living room with Cady on his hip. She was red faced and sobbing while he looked confused, frustrated, scared, and worried all at once. “You were not lying.”

“Why would I be?” Walt glared and bounced Cady gently but she only cried harder. He carefully placed her in her bedding and stepped back but that didn’t stall the crying either.

“Walt,” Henry came forward and took his hand. “Go into the kitchen and get some water.” Henry could see the impending breakdown on his friend’s face.

“She’s still—“

“I know. Go.” Henry urged him towards the kitchen. Walt cast one look over his shoulder but went. Then Henry was alone with a crying Cady. He checked to see if she had a temperature but nothing. But he did notice her cries were dying down slightly. “What could possibly be so wrong, Cub?” He asked her as he knelt in front of her. Her tiny eyes tracking him as he moved. He saw her chin start to quiver again and on instinct swooped in to pick her up even though holding her had obviously not been the cure as Walt had demonstrated.

Then it was quiet. Henry stared down at Cady as her watery eyes cleared and her chin stopped quivering. She gave a huge yawn and calmed down completely. Walt came rushing back in with huge eyes.

“What the hell’d you do?” He asked quickly as Henry turned around.

“I picked her up,” Henry told Walt truthfully.

“No…You saw. I was holding her when you got here.” Walt pointed out. “She was still crying. What O.I.T. did you use?” Henry glanced down at Cady who was now perfectly happy and asleep.

“Nothing.” He told Walt. “I only picked her up.”

“Then why’d she stop crying?” Walt came over to his friend and looked down at his sleeping daughter.

“You have been anxious since Martha left,” Henry pointed out.

“Yeah. Uh, of course I have been,” Walt looked down shyly. “It’s my first time with just her.”

“And you have been terrified of messing up.” Henry looked at Walt.

“…I guess,” he frowned. “What’re you getting at?”

“Fear is contagious, Walt.” Henry stated plainly.

“So…I was making her cry?” He stared at Henry. “Because I was nervous I was upsetting her…”

“Walt, do not get angry.” Henry warned. “You had every right to be nervous. It is your first time alone with her. Cady is just…empathetic. Especially with you.” Henry noted.

“What’d you mean?” Walt frowned as he reached out to gently touch Cady’s forehead.

“She latches onto your emotions more than anyone else, Walt.” Henry shrugged. “When you are upset, she is. When you are worried, she is. I have only just noticed but you two seem to share that.” Walt closed his eyes and sat down on the couch.

“I think there’s a simpler explanation.” Walt stared up at Henry.

“And what would that be?” Henry asked plainly.

“She likes you better.” Walt stated and for a moment he thought Walt was going to get upset and mad but then he cracked a little smile.

“Between the two of us anyone would like me better.” Henry rolled his eyes and sat down with the sleeping Cady.

“Point.” Walt sighed. He looked exhausted. The stress combined with not sleeping that night had him looking like he’d been up for a week.

“You should sleep,” Henry told him. “Martha will be home in the morning.”

“Yeah…” Walt nodded but didn’t move from his place on the couch. “You gonna tell her?”

“Tell her what?” Henry asked.

“That I couldn’t do it,” Walt sighed.

“You must stop thinking of parenting as a pass/fail situation, Walt.” Henry shook his head. “You are a new parent with a lot to deal with. Just because this first time did not go smoothly does not mean you could not do it.”

“So…what? I got a 73% on this one?” Walt rolled his eyes at Henry who nudged him.

“Needs Improvement.” Henry joked. “In all seriousness the only thing you did wrong was not asking for help when you needed it. It takes a village, Walter.” Henry looked over at his friend who had sank deeply into the couch and was now resting his head on Henry’s shoulder.

“Takes a village…” He nodded slowly. “But I’m still her father.”

“And a good one.” Henry reassured him.

“So are you.” Walt smiled softly. “Maybe the three of us are enough of a village.”

“Perhaps,” Henry nodded.

+++

The next morning came and Martha was home before 11. However no one seemed to be awake in the house as she slowly entered it. She looked around the cabin for a moment until she spotted the three of them curled on the couch together. There was an empty baby bottle on the coffee table by Henry’s feat and a blanket draped over Walt who was using Henry as a pillow. Cady was nestled safely between them with eyes wide open. She seemed to be enjoying the warmth and comfort of having her two dads cocoon her.

Very quietly Martha got the camera out and took a photo of them. The sight was just too cute to pass up. She smiled and gently extracted Cady from them after she took the photo. Martha stepped back and Henry’s eyes snapped open.

“I just got in,” she said softly and Henry nodded slowly.

“Is Cady awake?” He asked her and Martha nodded.

“I’m gonna feed her.” She told him before heading into the kitchen.

Henry stayed still for a few minutes before gently trying to get out from under Walt’s weight without waking him but as light a sleeper as Henry was Walt wasn’t much better. He looked up at Henry and sat up quickly.

“Where’s Cady?” He asked rapidly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Martha just came in.” Henry pointed towards the kitchen and Walt relaxed.

“Martha?” He got up and went into the kitchen to see his wife who greeted him with a huge smile.

“Morning, Mr. Longmire.” Martha said to him and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He tilted his head a little to catch her lips.

“Mornin’.” He said gruffly after pulling away. “Tea?” He asked her as he started getting the kettle ready and she nodded. Henry came up to the entrance.

“I called Henry yesterday and asked him to come check on you,” Martha admitted.

“Uh, yeah. He said something about that.” Walt looked between his wife and best friend.

“I’m sorry. I just got so worried.” Martha told him with a small frown as she fed Cady a warm bottle.

“No…it’s a good thing.” Walt chewed his bottom lip. “I needed Henry’s help.” He took the kettle off and made Martha’s tea.

“Then I’m not sorry,” Martha smiled and traded the fully fed Cady for a cup of tea.

“No.” Walt held Cady and she didn’t cry. He smiled a little down at his daughter. “I don’t think ‘Godfather’ is the correct title for Henry, ya know.” Walt smiled a little at his friend.

“Oh?” Martha looked at Walt with a raised eyebrow.

“Too many letter.” He shrugged. “Just… _Dad_ would probably be more accurate.” Henry tried to keep the smile off his face but couldn’t so he shook his head.

“I thank fatherhood has made you sentimental, Walt.” Henry got a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table with Martha.

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “Maybe just more honest.”

“I think I agree with Walt.” Martha spoke up and Henry sighed.

“I cannot think of a better title.” Henry admitted and smiled. Martha leaned over to kiss Henry’s cheek.

“Then there we have it, Dad.” She stated before sipping her tea. Henry and Walt nodded in agreement.


End file.
